A Miracle Waiting to be Born
It´s been over five years since we first met I still remember so much of them when I´m now gazing at the sunset What a long path I´ve walked, from being the first buck in the force To a new life with Nadia, my gorgeous vixen wife The two of us are now at one of the best beaches of Outback Island It´s one of our favorite spots when we´re taking a break from the ZPD You and I had a fun time today there, swimming and playing volleyball And let´s not forget that picnic near the island´s best waterfall Now we´re sharing cool pina coladas while we sit on a big, cozy sun chair I´m only in my black swimming trunks, still feeling the wet seawater in my fur My foxy lady, in your red bikini you´re a sight lovely to see Yet by looking at you one can see that you look quite rounder than before After being married for years, you have gotten pregnant I´m surprised that it was even possible for my vixen mate Ever since we got the news, both of us got so happy and excited I can see you becoming such a good mother, my beloved You´ve always been so great with children, especially when babysitting my siblings It warms my heart every time your motherly side shows You´re 37 years old, and you still get prettier day by day While gazing at the dusk, I sit into your fluffy lap softly Letting our fur dry, I hold the clawed yet gentle paw of my vixen You give a foxy smile as I rub the big belly of one gorgeous woman I still keep wondering what our child will look like As well as what traits he or she will inherit from you and me That little one will be lucky to grow up in our safe, loving arms Especially since Zootopia has now become a more tolerant place The sun keeps setting, creating a nice orange hue around the beach But even though it´s dark soon, I can still feel the summery warmth I place my paw around the future mother´s waist On your fair face, I can see your green eyes shining bright You tell me how I´ll be a great father to your kits I´ll always look after and love them too, I promise Leaning up closer until I reach your face, I kiss your vulpine snout To which you react by grabbing me into your embrace, holding me tight Being hugged and kissed by a sexy vixen is always a great experience As the darkness falls on the beach, I rest here calmly with your paws around me The love between predator and prey keeps blooming as our life takes a new turn I cannot wait for our years of parenthood to begin. The child of a fox and rabbit will symbolize how we´re not that different on the inside Hand in hand, we´re heading towards a prosperous and healthy future You giggle adorably as I tickle your belly button and tail playfully Right before you give my cheek a kiss most lovely Everything we´ve done so far has been worth it for this happiness I´ll always be there for you, my sly fox Something wonderful is starting inside my loved one A miracle waiting to be born. Category:JustinxNadia Category:Justin and Nadia AU Category:Poem style Category:Love poetry Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Justin´s POV Category:Stories where Nadia is pregnant